Dream State
by MonsterBaby
Summary: Jim Halpert has a very active imagination when he's dreaming!
1. Chapter 1 All I Have to Do is Dream

**Dream State**

**All I Gotta Do is Dream**

Jim Halpert had a very vivid imagination. And it always seemed to find it's way into his dreams. From an early age, he always had these colorful, realistic dreams. He was usually quite rested after waking in the morning and could remember what he had been dreaming, but the problem with vivid dreams is that when things don't go so well, the result was a very vivid nightmare. Luckily, those were few and far between.

Once he had started working at Dunder Mifflin, his dreams had really kicked into high gear. Not only in their frequency, but also in their 'content'. Once he had started falling for the beautiful, shy receptionist, she had begun to inhabit quite a few of his dreams (not to mention waking moments).

The dreams had started out innocently enough. She had started to appear in his dreams where she didn't belong at all. Those were so odd when they first started happening. Like the time when she was sitting in his grocery cart in the frozen food isle… or when she was standing in the corner of his parent's kitchen during Thanksgiving, holding a sheet of paper that said, "Dwight loves you".

He never said anything to Pam about those dreams. I guess you just don't tell an engaged woman that you dream about her. That was creepy.

However, that didn't stop his imagination from getting a little out of control once he nodded off for the night. On more than a few occasions, his imagination had kicked into high gear. All the way. After Pam had left his house after his barbeque party, and after he had seen her sitting on his bed… that night he dreamed of doing what his subconscious had really wanted to do. What HE had really wanted to do.

When he saw her at work on Monday, he could not look her in the eye at first. He had remembered everything from the dream and was quite embarrassed. He kept focused on his computer screen and only after a few hours had passed could he steal a glance in her direction at the receptionist's desk. Then he couldn't keep his eyes off her at all. That was one of the first dreams he had had about Pam where it was so real that he had actually had a 'midnight mistake'. That hadn't happened since early high school.

Whenever she smiled at him a certain way, or touched his arm or they brushed against each other, she was bound to show up in his dreams that night. It was as she was burrowed into his brain and subconscious. He was a goner for her and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2  Dream a Little Dream

**Dream a Little Dream**

Jim felt like he was floating. Through darkness. So comfortable. His body felt light as air He thought he heard a click and a creak, but now he was laying on his back on a bed. It was warm. He was covered in a blanket. So warm. It was dark in the room, but could just make out a figure passing the foot of the bed and then he felt her crawling onto the bed with him.

Jim could feel her presence getting closer as she crawled toward him. He could feel himself smiling, as he had had this dream more than a few times. He had imagined her coming to him at night and he imagined her on his bed. Being with him.

As his imagination played out the scenario, he felt her hand at the top of the blanket. She pulled it down slowly, exposing his naked body to the warm air in the room. She leaned forward and he could feel her hot breath on his neck as she kissed him. Tender kisses on and across his jaw line. Then trailing down to his collarbone. He could feel her other hand pulling the covers off his legs and flinging them to the side. Her hand then moving to his stomach. Her fingernails dancing up and down… teasing.

As he gave in to the anticipation, his body reacted as if it had a mind of his own. She kissed further down his torso. Nibbling, licking. Her other hand now inching lower. Teasing. Closer. And then she grasped him. Full. Hard. She slowly stroked him as she sat back on her haunches. His breathing became deeper as he thrust himself into her hand to match her rhythm.

He had had this dream after the awkwardness in Dwight's dojo. When he had picked her up, had felt her against him, and had felt her soft skin when her blouse had ridden up and exposed her stomach.

As she stroked him, he could feel her body shift and she was now laying down on her stomach, her hand still holding him, stroking him… and her other arm across his stomach. He knew what was coming next because he had dreamed of this before… after they had spent that afternoon together shopping for birthday presents and 69 Cups of Noodles.

He let his hand caress the back of her leg as she took him in her mouth. Oh God… velvety heaven. So warm, so wet. Was he moaning? Was she moaning? He heard moaning as his hand wandered up the back of her leg to the top of her thigh. He could feel the bed shift as she spread her legs to allow him better access.

Best dream ever.

He let his fingers find her, warm and wet. She took him deeper in her mouth. Moaning. He found the right spot and circled with his fingers. She responded by pushing him even farther down her throat. In turn, he reached over with his other hand and caressed her bottom. Squeezing.

As his fingers wandered, he heard another moan, as he pushed them farther up into her. He could feel the bed shift as she got to her knees and he could feel her straddle him at his waist. It was warm in the room and he was starting to float again.

Yup, best dream ever!

He had had this dream a couple of times lately because of the pregnancy. She had had Phillip and was just not ready for sex yet, so things had started to build up and his subconscious had started to jump-start his dreams again.

He could feel her breath on his jaw again as she kissed her way to his throat. As she leaned back, he reached up to fondle her swollen breasts (God her breasts were huge when she was pregnant). He reached up and caressed her breasts, letting his palms rub against her nipples. As his hands closed over them completely… completely. He could feel her lean forward and whisper, "How do you like the Talla-Nasty, my little Jimmy Halpert?"

Wait, that wasn't right. No. That wasn't right at all.

Jim started to slowly come out of his dream… that was wrong. Where were the big breasts. These were smaller. Much smaller. He was opening his eyes. As she straddled him, even though it was still dark in the room, his eyes adjusted and could see her dark hair cascading in waves over her face as she slowly moved… dark hair? That's wrong.

Now Jim was wide awake. Everything came swooping in from the dream state he was in and focused his full attention and wakefulness to a fine point.

He was in Tallahassee. Pam was home with the kids. He was in a hotel room.

This was no dream.


	3. Chapter 3  The Nightmare Begins

**The Nightmare Begins**

"Kathy, wha…" Jim sputtered. Kathy leaned forward and kissed Jim on the mouth. Her tongue forced its way in to touch is teeth and tongue. Jim was fighting to get up but couldn't get any momentum going. As he started to push up on his elbows, Kathy placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back down. Hard. Way too hard. He felt the air escape his lungs as she pushed down. He couldn't move. What the hell was going on?

Kathy looked at him with a mischievous grin and brought her forehead to his. "Hi baby, where are you going?" she purred. "Don't you want to play?" Jim was trying to focus, but he couldn't move. It was as if her hand was burying itself in his chest. And her hand was warm against his skin and getting warmer.

"Stop it Kathy," he wheezed. "You need to leave… right now! Get off of me".

"Oh my sweet little Jim," she cooed seductively. "Do you think you can let me suck your cock and you can stick your fingers in my pussy and then just kick me out of your room like one of your little work-whores? I heard you fuck ALL the girls at work, don't you? Oh no. Jim, you're just going to have to fuck me too." Jim grabbed her wrist and tried to remove her hand from his chest (god it's starting to burn) and couldn't even budge it. Then he tried both hands and pulled with all his strength. He couldn't move it.

Kathy raised herself up a little and reached down between them with her other hand. She grasped him in her hand and maneuvered him into her. She let out a loud moan as she sank on to him and rocked slowly back and forth.

All Jim could see now was her hair moving out wildly from her head in a dark black halo until it filled the room. The sound of her riding him, slick with sweat, made an awful slapping noise. And her hand was now burning his chest. She was moaning and mewling… it sounded anything but sexy, it was a hideous sound. He couldn't move at all.

He shut his eyes and tried to block out everything but felt a hard slap against his cheek as Kathy hissed, "You keep fucking me Jimmy boy." Another slap. "You keep fucking me until I tell you to stop, or I'll let your wife know exactly what you did tonight. I'll tell her how I sucked your cock. I'll tell her how you put your fingers inside of me… and then how you fucked me."

When he opened his eyes, the room was black as night but it was all swirling around him. And all he could see were Kathy's eyes. Glowing red behind a mass of black hair. A devilish grin on her face. She was rocking and bucking on him and moaning.

He could now feel her hand burning his chest as she held him in place. It hurt like hell. Jim tried to yell, but nothing came out.

Then Kathy leaned forward and smiled. The corners of her mouth twisted into a hideous leer. And the corners of her mouth kept creeping wider… slowly creeping inhumanly wide… until the corners of her mouth almost touched her ears. And then she opened her mouth and Jim's eyes opened wide in terror as her jaw kept lowering and lowering… past where her throat was and down to her collarbone. Inside that gaping mouth were rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth. Her tongue lolled back and forth, flicking out like a snake as a line of spittle drooled out and down on to his stomach.

Jim was finally able to make a sound… a throat-shredding scream that pierced the night and Kathy's horrendous maw came clamping down on his throat. Tearing and eviscerating flesh with the sickening sound of …

Jim sat up straight in his bed, drenched in sweat. The echo of his scream still reverberating off the hotel room walls. He was gasping for breath as he scanned the room.

Nothing. Empty hotel room. Tallahassee.

Jim let out a huge sigh and wiped his hand across his brow. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was breathing heavily as he clicked on the bedside light. He grabbed his watch from the nightstand. 3:30am. He sat for a moment… trying to push that horrendous nightmare from his mind. He shook his head and though to himself that he would have to stop hanging around Kathy for the rest of this trip. That dream was too weird and he didn't know if his heart could take another nightmare like that.

Jim got up and shuffled to the bathroom. He was slick with flop sweat and he crinkled his nose at his own smell. He flicked on the bathroom light and pulled back the shower curtain. He turned on the water and let it run for a few seconds. Hot. Steamy. He stepped in and ducked his head down to let the water run over the top of his head. He then straightened up to let the water run across his face, neck and chest. Jim finally started to relax and let the hot water warm his skin. As the water grew hotter and hotter and his skin grew redder and redder, Jim never noticed the small red handprint on his chest fade until it matched the rest of his skin.

The End.


End file.
